No So Broken Heart
by Life's a bitch then you die
Summary: Theresa heart isn't as broken up about Ethan as everyone thinks.
1. Chapter 1

There was some real problem with my spelling so I went through the whole story and fixed them. I hope you enjoy and Fox is Justin. This story was onced called Dairy of a Broken Heart, but I changed it.

I don't own passion

There is no lill Ethan Theresa never slept with Julian  
Gwen is still the same bitch as is her mother  
I change Jane name to Paige in this fiction

Chapter 1:Moment to Moment

_Dear Dairy, _

_I GIVE UP. Do you hear me? I GIVE UP. On love, my dreams, and most of all Ethan. How could he do this to me again. I love him and he knows I do and everything I do is for him, but no more. I have only one thing to focus on and that's my daughter Paige. She is two months and the first two she was with Gwen. You asked how? Well Gwen kidnapped my daughter, saying that it was her's with Ethan and not mine with Ethan. Me and Ethan haven't been together for almost five years. Yes, we have a daughter because of one drunken night. Right after Gwen and Ethan had a big fight. When Gwen found out she was going to leave Ethan, but her mother Rebecca told her if she did that. Then I would of won. All I wanted was to be with Ethan and have a family with him. Gwen isn't able to give Ethan kids because when she lost Sara she lost all chances of having a baby. Rebecca and Gwen blame me for that. Hell, I think them two would blame me if they gained weight. Because everything that goes wrong in Rebecca and Gwen's life is my fault, and that's why I'm done. I'm sick of chasing a man that doesn't want me. I'm sick of trying to make him come back to me. I'm going to live my life moment to moment. Cause day by day is just a little to long for me_

_Love  
Theresa Lopez' Fitzgerald  
AKA Broken Heart_

Theresa Lopez' Fitzgerald was stilling on her sofa in her two bedroom apartment. That she got when she found out she was having a baby she knew that her momma's house was to full. So Theresa got a job and moved out. When she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Fox what are you doing here its almost midnight."Theresa said as she let him in

"Hey Theresa I just near by so I though I would stop by."Fox said as he sat on her couch "Nice pajama's." he said looking at her hello Kitty Pajama's

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"How are you doing?"Theresa asked sitting by him already knowing the answer

"Well, the woman I though loved me used me to her own agenda."Fox said about to cry. Theresa heart goes out to him. See Theresa best friend Whitney got pregnant by her half-brother Chad, but they didn't know they where brother and sister at the time, and when they found out. Whitney had to do what was right for her baby which was passes it off as Fox's. Before Whitney could tell Chad they had found out they where brother and sister. So Whitney didn't tell anyone until she slept with Fox and told everyone the baby was his and her's. Well a few weeks ago the truth came out when Miles that's what Whitney named him. Came up sick and need blood to live. They tested Whitney, but she wasn't a match and then they tested Fox and he wasn't a match. Time was running out so Whitney just told everyone the truth. Chad was happy and pissed, and Fox was just pissed. It has almost been a month and Fox still will not talk to Whitney or Chad."I'm alright. How about you?

"I'm fine."Theresa said.

"So how is your mission going?" he asked smiling looking at Theresa.

"Fine, it had been a month and I haven't tried to get Ethan back once." she said smiling proud of herself with a big smile.

"I'm proud of you."he said giving her a hug.

"Thanks Fox I'm also proud of you." she said smiling.

"What did I do?"he asked confessed.

"For not going mid evil when Whitney told you the truth and went to live in L. A with Chad and Miles."

"Yeah."he said rolling his eyes "So where is little P?"Fox said asking about his niece for some reason Fox never called her Paige.

"With Ethan and Gwen she should be home tomorrow." Theresa said smiling.

"Why are you so happy?"Fox asked

"Can't a girl just be happy?" Theresa asked smiling

"A girl yes you..."he said thinking."...No...OUCh!"he said when Theresa punched him "So why are you all happy?" he asked again

"Well I have no reason to be sad." Theresa said smiling

"I guess you don't." Fox said thinking because for the past month life has been pretty good for Theresa "I wish I can say the same someday"

"You will. How about we do a movie night like we used to?" Theresa asked

"That's sounds fun."he said"You get the junk food and I'll pick out the movie."

"Ok no chick flick."Theresa said going into the kitchen laughing

"Alright."Fox said laughing as well

"Alright, we have pop, popcorn, candy, cupcakes, chips, and ice cream."Theresa said as she sat the tray on the table and Fox put in the DvD 'Two Can Play that Game' Fox and Theresa where in the middle of the movie when they heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?"Theresa asked to herself because it was on in the morning

"Lets see."Fox said as he got up and opened the door to see Ethan, Gewn, Rebecca, and a crying Paige. Fox let them in.

"Hey baby girl." Theresa said taking Paige from Ethan"What's wrong?"

"You didn't give us enough breast milk."Gwen said pissed

"Oh ok."Theresa said as she went into her room to feed Paige. Leaving Ethan, Gewn, Rebecca, and Fox alone.

"So what are you doing here this late?"Rebecca asked as Fox just looks at them.

"Nothing hanging out with Theresa."Fox said as he sat back down"T? Do you want me to stop the movie until your done?"he yelled towards her room.

"Please."she said opening the door somewhat so he could hear her.

"Alright."Fox said stopping the movie drinking this pop

"So are you two dating again?" Gwen asked

"No why?" Fox said

"No reason." Gwen said hoping that if Fox and Theresa where dating Theresa would leave Ethan alone. What Gwen didn't know was that had already happen Theresa was done with Ethan

"Ok she is asleep." Theresa said coming back without Paige in her arm

"Where is Paige?"Rebecca asked

"Asleep." Theresa said

"Well go get her because it mine's and Ethan weekend."Gwen said

"Fine."Theresa said not wanting to fight "Here you go."Theresa said giving the baby back to Ethan"Hold on."Theresa said as she left and came back about ten minutes later with two bottles "These should get her though the morning just come back later and I'll give you some more."

"Ok."Ethan said as Gwen took Paige for him and went to the car with her mother. Leaving Fox , Theresa, and Ethan

"Ok, Gwen may have believed that nothing shit, but what's really going on with you two?" Ethan asked pissed that his brother is here with the woman he loves and the mother of his child.

read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dating

"Ok, Gwen may have believed that nothing shit, but what's really going on with you two?" Ethan asked pissed Ethan asked pissed that his brother is here with the woman he loves and the mother of his child.

"Bro clam down T and I are just friends." Fox said eating some popcorn with a sly smile on his face, and it mad Ethan more pissed.

"Bullshit." Ethan said not liking the look Fox just put on his face.

"He is right." Theresa said sick of Ethan. He is always telling her to move on and when he thinks she is he gets pissed.

"How long have you two been dating?" Ethan asked again not believing then at all.

"What does it matter any way your married?" Fox asked

"Because Fox you are trouble, and I don't want you are my daughter or her mother" Ethan said say what is on his mine and not caring.

"Ethan I'm 23 and Theresa is 22...not six and seven so we don't need daddy Ethan telling me I'm trouble." Fox said looking at Ethan in the eyes "Cause I know." he said with a smirk.

"Fox stay away from Theresa and Paige." Ethan warned his little brother.

"Alright." Fox said not wanting to fight.

"What?" Theresa said sad losing her best friend because of Ethan.

"Thank you."he said with a smile as if he just won key word as if.

"Oh, I forgot you aint my damn daddy I can talk to who ever I want." Fox said pissing off Ethan with ever word that came out of his mouth

"Ethan lets go!" Gwen yelled for outside.

"This isn't over." Ethan said as he walked out.

"This isn't over." Fox said mocking Ethan as he closed the door.

"Great." Theresa said as she sat by Fox on the couch

"What?" Fox asked

"I'm going to hear all about this when he drops off Paige Sunday."

"Theresa he's not your father." Fox said

"But he is Paige's." Theresa said

"If you asked me she is too cute to be his." he said smiling "Ouch."he said when she hit him "What she is."

"Whatever just play in the movie." Theresa said

"Alright." Fox said as he pushed play

The next morning Theresa woke in her room to the smell of coffee she walks into the kitchen to see Fox.

"Hey Resa."Fox said when she walked in the kitchen

"Hey, How did I get to my room?" Theresa asked

"I took you." Fox said drinking his coffee

"Thanks." she said about to get some coffee when Fox stopped her.

"You can't have that." Fox said looking at his best friend he said giving her juice

"Oh that's right, my breast milk." Theresa said getting the juice from Fox

"How about we go get something to eat." Fox said

"Ok. let me shower and get dressed."

"Ok, then we can go to my house so I can do the same."

"Alright." Theresa said as she got up from where she was and headed to take a shower. When she left Fox went into the living room to wait for Theresa. About 45 minutes later warning a mint green BabyPhat open neck flutter sleeve tee and a BabyPhat heavy stitched skirt with mint green flip flops. With her hair in curls with is put into a lose bun.

"You look nice." Fox said looking Theresa up and down.

"Thanks."

"You ready?"

"Yeah." Theresa said as they left, and went to Fox's house with was at the mansion. Fix plans on moving out he just doesn't know when.

"I want be long." Fox said as Theresa sat on his bed "Paige's room is down the hall." he said going into the restroom

"Ok." Theresa said as she got up to go see her daughter missing her.

"What happen to you last night?" Ethan asked as he walked into Fox's room

"I slept over at Theresa. Why?" Fox said knowing the answer and can't wait to piss him off more.

"Ethan where is Paige?" Theresa asked as she came back into Fox's room and sat on his bed

"Gwen and her mother took her to the club for lunch." Ethan said

"Why didn't you go?"

"I had work." Ethan said showing Theresa the work paper's in his hand

"Oh."she said sitting on Fox's bed.

"Theresa I'll try to make it fast. Well you find me something to wear" Fox said as he went into the shower.

"Ok." Theresa said looking in Fox's closet for him some cloths

"So you two are dating?" Ethan asked pissed

"How many times do I have to say no." Theresa said she looked though his closet for him something to ware."Found it." Theresa said as she found Fox a white polo shirt with denim shorts with white K-Swiss to ware.

"Thanks Resa." Fox said as he took the cloths from Theresa, and got dressed in the bathroom. Fox came out dressed as he put on his ankle socks and shoes

"See Resa it took me 20 minutes and it took you 45 minutes." Fox said laughing."And you call me the pretty boy."he said laughing.

"Well I'm a woman."she said in a babyish tone, but not quite.

"Yes you are." Fox said in a sexy tone as he looks her up and down once again.

"I'm still here." Ethan said pointing to himself.

"Why are you still here?" Fox asked getting his sun glass and putting them in his hair.

"I have a right."

"That's you do."he said looking at him."Lets go Resa." Fox said as he took Theresa hand and left Ethan in the room, before they could get to far Ethan grabbed Theresa

"Where are you going in that skirt?" Ethan asked for the first time really looking at Theresa cloths

"To lunch." Theresa said getting out of Ethan's hold

"Don't you think that skirt is a little too short?" Ethan said telling her more then asking her.

"Not short enough if asked me." Fox said knowing that would pissed off Ethan "Ouch!" he said when Theresa punched him

"I'm a big girl." Theresa said looking at Ethan.

"Resa lets go." Fox said as he took Theresa hand and they where about to leave when Gwen walked in with her mother and Paige

"What do we have here."Rebecca said

read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Girlfriend

"What do we have here."Rebecca said looking at the two with a smile.

"Can't a man just to to lunch?" Fox asked to his-self more then anyone as every one looks at him.

"Hey honey."Gwen said giving Ethan a kiss as the nanny took Paige from Gwen"So you two are going on an date?"she asked with all hope in her voice.

"NO!." Theresa yelled sick of that question"Fox can we just go?"

"Yeah." Fox said as they left.

_'I'm going to find out what's going on with theses two'_ Ethan though to his-self

"How was your day Ethan?"Gwen asked as she made her way into the living room as did Ethan and Rebecca

"Fine, How was lunch?"he said talking to his wife, but thinking of Fox and Theresa.

"It was great Paige was such a good baby."Gwen said smiling thinking of the little girl

"Well, we know she didn't get it from her mother." Rebecca said as she and Gwen laughed

-----------------------------------

"Hello sexy." said a woman who walked up to Theresa and Fox's table talking to Fox when she saw Theresa get up from the table

"I'm sorry I don't think my girlfriend would like you hitting on me."Fox said looking at the woman

"Well she is one lucky girl."The woman said still looking at Fox.

"I know." Theresa said giving Fox a kiss which took Fox by shock, but he went along with it when they where done kissing Theresa sat down

"I'm just going to go and let you to be alone." the woman said walking off

"Thanks.".. Fox said".., but how did you know?"

"I heard you." Theresa said taking a bite of her salad

"Well she was right about one thing."

"What was that?"

"I am sexy." Fox said as he and Theresa laughed

-----------------------------------

"Hey Fancy." Ethan said to his half sister as she walked into his office thats was at the manison

"Guess who I just saw?" she said sitting down in a chair

"Who?" Ethan said not looking up from his paper work

"Fox and Theresa."

"So what."

"They where kissing

"WHAT?"Ethan yelled

"Yeah, my friend went over there to hit on Fox, he didn't see me. Anyway she went over there and started hitting on Fox. So Fox tells her that his girlfriend wouldn't like you hitting on me, and then Theresa comes back and she kisses Fox. That's what my friend told me." she said smiling

"They said they weren't dating." Ethan said shcked

"Well they are lying."

"I know it."

"So what are you going to do?" she asked

"I have no idea."

-----------------------------------

"Nice kiss by the way." Fox said just as the waiter came back to pickup their plates

"No so bad yourself." Theresa said laughing

"Well what can I say." The laughed again

"I miss this."

"Miss what?" Fox said as he paid the bill

"Us."

"What about us." Fox said as they heard to his car

"How we could talk about anything and everything."

"Yeah, me too."

"Lets do it again Fox lets have the friendship that we have always had."

"So we can talk about anything?" he said as they got in

"And everything."

"Ok no matter what."Fox said making sure so that he could say what he needed to.

"No matter what."she said not thinking anything of it.

"I still love you."

-----------------------------------

"Do you still love Theresa?" Fancy asked her brother

"You know I do."

"I think everyone knows, but Theresa and Gwen I hope."

"Its just Theresa gives me something Gwen could never give me, and that is kids."

"Do you love Gwen?"

"No, I just married her because she was pregnant with my child." Ethan said saying the truth to his-self for the first time

"So what are you going to do?" she asked again

"I'm going to get Theresa back."Ethan said walking out leaving Fancy to herself.

read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Plan

"You love me?" she asked shocked that Fox just said that to her.

"Yes." Fox said "Hey do you want to go the park?" Fox asked talking like not nothing just happened Theresa just looked at Fox like he is crazy. "What?"

"You just told me you still love me, and then you asked do I want to go to the park."Theresa said still shocked and looking at Fox crazy.

"Yes." Fox said getting out of his chair and walking out of the restaurant after paying the bill. Theresa got up and went after Fox when they got to his car they just drove. They didn't say a word when they got to the mansion Fox got out the car and helped Theresa. Fox walks into the house.

"Fox!" Theresa said going into the mansion behind him.

"Yes?"he asked looking at the woman he loves.

"You can't just drop something like that on someone and act like nothing happened." Theresa said following him.

"Why not."Fox said as if it was nothing.

"You just can't."she said not knowing how else to say it.

"Well I did."he said surging his shoulders

"Fox why didn't you say anything?"she said sick of the back and forth.

"Well with you going after Ethan I really could find a good time to tell you."

"So what made you tell me now?" she said sitting down next to him on the sofa

"I just had to get it off my chest and after that kissed I just had to tell you. Theresa I have felt this way for a long time. Whitney was just something to take my mind off of you and it didn't work. What made me fall in love with you more is how much you paid attention while you where pregnant with Paige.

"Fox?"she said looking at the man.

"Yeah."he said looking at the woman the really loves.

"I love you also. I have for a while now."

"Really?"he said like a little boy.

"You did something for me that I would never be able to repay you." Theresa said and Fox sat by her "You brought my daughter home."

"Yeah, I'm glad I did."Fox loves little P like she is her own.

"You know that we can't tell EThan where back together."

"WHY NOT?"Fox said standing up and looking at Theresa.

"Fox don't yell."

"Why not?"

"Because Ethan will have a fit, and if you keep yelling everyone will be down here."

"Theresa I don't care."

"I know you don't, but I do."

"So you want to be with me just not where people can see?"

"Fox isn't not like that."

"Then what is it like I would like to know."

"Fox we just got back together lets not fight. I love you and you know I do, but you saw how Ethan acted and we where just going to lunch." she said hoping Fox understand

"Your right." Fox said knowing that Ethan would try and take Paige from Theresa.

"Woman are always right." Theresa said as she and Foxed laughed

"I love you Theresa."

"I love you too." Theresa said giving him a kiss

"Well look what we have here." Fox and Theresa broke apart hearing a voice and socked and pleases to see that it was Alistair and not Ethan.

"Grandfather."

"So what's going on here?" Alistair asked looking at his grandson.

"Nothing." Fox said hoping Alistair would leave it at that, but deep down knowing he wouldn't

"It didn't look like nothing to me. It look like you where kiss Theresa." Alistair said smiling which is something he doesn't do.

"Grandfather do you want something?" Fox asked annoyed with his man and he could tell.

"Now Foxworthe the Nanny's thought you better then that."

"Your right about that."he said not looking at anyone and talking to himself.

"Alistair please don't tell Ethan."

"Alistair honey." said Alistair new thing for the week her name was Shelly.

"Hold on."he said putting up his finger."Now Theresa why would I do that?"

"Because your a bastard" Fox said to his-self really, but Theresa and Alistair heard him "Ouch! Stop with the hitting"he said looking at her.

"Then be nice."she said talking to him like he is a child.

"You don't even like Alistair."

"So he still deserves respect just like anyone else."she said not knowing why she is taking his side.

"Thanks Theresa, and you secrete is safe with me."

"Thank you Fox lets go."

"Alright."Fox said not believing his grandfather, but still left with Theresa

"Are you really going to keep to yourself?" Ashley asked knowing Alistair a little to well.

"I said I would."

"Alistair you say a lot of things you don't mean."

"Well your right about that."

"So what are you going to do?"she said knowing he is going to so something.

------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to get Theresa back."Ethan said coming back into the room talking to Fancy.

"How are you going to do that?"she asked wanting to know.

'I'm going to tell Theresa that I want to be a family with her and Paige and she will come running back to me leaving Fox all alone."

"Gwen will never give you a divorce."she said knowing her sister in-law

"I know, that's why Theresa is going to me my mistress."he said sure of himself.

"Ethan its going to blow up in your face, and Gwen and Theresa will get hurt."

"They will never know." Ethan said smiling

"Whatever."

"I'll be back." Ethan said getting up an leaving the room and going to the living room to find Theresa, hoping they where back from lunch already.

---------------------------------

"Do you think Alistair will keep quite?" Theresa asked when they got back to her place

"No, but we have no choice but to trust him."

"Yeah your right."

"So do you want to go out to diner tonight?"

"I would love that, but first I would like to do something."

"What would that be?" Fox asked

"This." she said kissing him

------------------------------------

"So what are you going to do?"Shelly asked the much older man.

"Telling Ethan without telling Ethan."he said as if that explained it all.

"How would you do that?"she asked confessed.

"By imply stuff about Theresa and Fox and Ethan will get the wrong idea go over there and play hero."

"But to find something different."

"That's right."

"You told me you hated the Lopez-Fitgetirts."

"I hate her father and brother, but Theresa is just the kind of girl Fox needs at his side if he is going to take over one day."

"I guess."

"Time to put my plan into action." Alistair said to just Shelly when he saw Ethan heading towards them."Ethan we need to talk and now."he said to the man once know as his grandson.


End file.
